


First Fight

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Evelyn and Malcolm Hawke (Series 2) [8]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn and Malcolm have their first fight over Leandra's wanting to join the Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Evelyn watches Leandra comfort Lucy before turning back to face her husband. He gestures for her to follow him to their bedroom. Once the door is closed, Evelyn’s legs give out, and she slides to the floor. “I don’t want to lose my baby girl.” She whispers, tears welling up in her eyes. “She’s not going to a circle. I will fight Cassandra myself if I have to.”

“There is another option.” Malcolm kneels in front of his wife, wrapping his arms around her. “We could send her to Skyhold. Solana would be there to protect her, and we would still be able to see her.”

“What about Leandra? I know that she wants to join the Inquisition. We could send her to help Lucy acclimatize.” Evelyn wipes her cheeks, keeping her gaze locked with Malcolm’s.

“No, absolutely not, the only reason we’re sending Lucy is because she has magic. I don’t want to lose two of our children to them.”

“I don’t like it either, my love, but, if we refuse this, are we any better than my parents?”

Malcolm glowers at Evelyn, pushing himself away from her. “It isn’t the same thing. You know it isn’t. Leandra would be trained to fight and kill. She could be injured or worse because she wants to be a soldier.”

“But we’ve already been training her to fight.” Evelyn reaches out to Malcolm, but he moves away from her. “Malcolm, please, listen to me.”

“No, you just compared our love to fighting for the Inquisition. I don’t have to listen to another word.” Malcolm folds his arms across his chest, staring away from Evelyn.

“That isn’t what I meant at all.” Sitting on their bed, Evelyn fights back her tears. “Leandra is sixteen, she’s practically a woman grown. We shouldn’t be the ones making her choices for her. She will resent us for it.”

“I’d rather she resent us and be alive, then get what she wants and die. Could you bear to have that on your conscience just so she’ll like you?” Spinning on his heels, Malcolm storms toward the door, “I need some air.” Opening the door, he stomps through, and slams it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Malcolm reaches down to pick up another rock to throw into the lake when he sees Evelyn marching toward him. Her body is tense and her expression is hardened. When she reaches Malcolm, Evelyn slaps him as hard as she can. “How dare you?” Evelyn growls, glaring at Malcolm. “Do you truly think I would risk our daughter’s life to appease her?”

“Isn’t that what you are doing?” Malcolm eyes his wife coolly, anger gracing his features. “They will train her to kill, and then they will send her out to die. That’s what those kinds of organizations do. It’s no better than the Chantry.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Malcolm instantly regrets them. He doesn’t mean them, not truly. If it hadn’t been for the Inquisition, he probably would have never met Evelyn.

He watches her stare at him, the color draining from her face as tears fill her eyes. “So that’s how you feel about the Inquisition, about me.” Evelyn’s voice leaving her lips in a violent hiss. Malcolm takes a step toward Evelyn, his arms out to embrace her, but she pushes him away. “If you think I or anyone else with the Inquisition thoughtlessly sent people out to die, you’re very much mistaken. Everyone we lost was mourned. You have no idea how many nights I cried because I couldn’t protect everyone, personally.”

“Evelyn…” Malcolm begins, but is glared into silence.

“Seventeen years of marriage, nineteen years together and you finally tell me what you really think of me.” Evelyn’s chin quivers and she clenches her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms.

“No, that isn’t what I think of you. Please, I didn’t mean it.” Malcolm reaches out to Evelyn again, speaking frantically as he does. Dropping to his knees, tears roll down his cheeks. “I am afraid for our girls, and I wasn’t thinking. Please I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t believe you.” With one last withering scowl, Evelyn turns, walking briskly away from him, toward the path leading to Mia’s house.


	3. Chapter 3

Mia leans against the post of her porch waiting for Malcolm to reach her. Anger boils in her veins for what he said to Evelyn. How could he ever say that to her? When was his common sense swapped with her brother’s?

“You are going to keep your mouth shut and listen to me.” Mia ground out, setting her hands on her hips. Malcolm nods, meekly, seeming to understand he really messed up. “Evelyn told me about your fight, and I am shocked and appalled that you would have said any of that. I thought you had a brain in your head.”

“Evelyn nearly died giving birth to Leandra. She would never risk her life so foolishly. If Leandra wasn’t capable, Evelyn would never let her go. What in the Void were you even thinking?”

“I wasn’t thinking.” Malcolm looks away from Mia, hanging his head in shame. “I spoke out of fear, and anger.”

Mia shakes her head, sighing. “Evelyn came to me sobbing, because of you. She thinks you meant what you said, that…” Pausing, Mia hugs Malcolm. A dampness seeps into her shirt when he rests his head on her shoulder. “You need to fix this. Convince her you didn’t mean what you said, that you do love her.”

 

Evelyn stares vacantly at the wall in front of her when she hears footstep behind her. She knows it’s Malcolm behind her, but she isn’t prepared to hear anything he has to say to her. He reaches out to her, but she shrugs his hand off of her shoulder.

“Evelyn,” Malcolm’s voice breaks the silence in the room. The sorrow Evelyn hears only pains her more. She buries her face into Mia’s pillow, forcing herself not to cry. The bed sinks a little behind her as Malcolm sits down. “Evelyn, please.”

“I love you Evelyn, and I am so sorry for what I said. I didn’t truly mean it.” Spinning around, Evelyn’s breath catches in her throat when she sees Malcolm. His cheeks and eyes are puffy and red from crying, shoulders shaking as he tries to control his sobs.

Tears fill Evelyn’s eyes watching her husband come undone in front of her. She holds her arms out to him, and he falls into them, curling up against her body. Clinging to one another, they both cry uncontrollably.

“I’m sorry, Evelyn. Please say you forgive me, that you know I love you.”

Evelyn feels Malcolm cringe when she doesn’t say anything immediately. Pulling away from him slightly, Evelyn looks into his eyes. “I forgive you, my husband. I know that you love me, and I love you too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Leaning against the door frame, Evelyn stares into Leandra’s room. Her mind wanders through sixteen years of raising Leandra and eight years of Lucy. Every milestone and owie she’s kissed becomes a point on a path leading to the present.

Malcolm wraps his arms around Evelyn’s waist, pulling her close to him. “I miss them already.” Evelyn whispers, brushing away stray tears.

“I do too, my love.” Squeezing Evelyn, Malcolm rests his chin on her shoulder. “I’m sorry for how I acted, for what I said. We should have been spending time with the girls and the way I behaved…”

Turning in Malcolm’s arms to face him, Evelyn kisses him before laying her head against his shoulder. “We both should have calmed down, my heart. I’m sorry too. We need to try to remain calm when we’re upset. I don’t want us to have another fight like that again. We’ve argued yes, but we’ve generally been able to keep things civil.”

“You’re right, especially after everything we’ve been through, both separately and together.” Malcolm runs his fingers through Evelyn’s long golden hair as he speaks. “Just know that I’ve always loved you, and I always will.”


End file.
